Ma petite truffe au chocolat
by Jackie K Paper
Summary: On dit que seules les femmes apprécient vraiment le chocolat. J'aurais tendance à ne pas être d'accord avec cette affirmation. Bella m'avait transformé en chocalcholic. Traduction/révisio: Elizabeth Mary Masen, LaMomo, et Unimaginative Olena
1. Chocolat

**A/N: Je rémercie en particulier Elizabeth Mary Masen, LaMomo et Unimaginative Olena** **pour la traduction et la révisio**

On dit que seules les femmes apprécient vraiment le chocolat, on dit que ce sont elles, les chocalcholics. J'aurais tendance à ne pas être d'accord avec cette affirmation. Bella m'avait transformé en chocalcholic.

Elle était le plus intense des chocolats. Sa présence dans ma vie m'avait lancé dans une spirale d'indulgence décadente.

Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur des noisettes caramélisées. Son teint semblable à de la crème au beurre vanillée. Se plonger dans ses yeux était comme une immersion dans une mer de caramel doré. Ces yeux me remuaient jusque dans mon âme.

Son esprit était léger comme de la mousse au chocolat blanc. La profondeur de sa sagesse ressemblait celle d'une liqueur de chocolat des plus subtiles mélangée avec un cognac raffiné ou du rhum doux, recouvert d'un paradis de chocolat aigre-doux.

Son baiser n'était que sublime délicatesse, légèrement épicé avec une piquante pointe de cannelle. Et, l'anticipation du moment où nos peaux s'effleuraient était plus alléchant que le moment qui précède la dégustation d'une truffe.

Vous voyez, à mes yeux, le plus voluptueux des chocolats est la truffe. La truffe est une expérience sensuelle à elle seule. C'est un véritable art que de savoir apprécier une truffe. La manière que vous avez de suçoter le cacao la recouvrant. Comment vous salivez d'anticipation à la texture du cœur fondant, si tentant et complaisant. La sensation de votre langue qui tourbillonne dans cette douce profusion de saveurs, lorsque l'on inspire plus profondément pour être envoûté par le plaisir de son parfum. Et puis finalement, vous fermez les yeux et vous goûter doucement au plaisir à l'état brut.

C'est ça que Bella est pour moi. Elle était mon coupable délice et ma gâterie. Elle était mon indulgence. …Ma petite truffe au chocolat.


	2. Saison

**A/N: Je rémercie en par****ticulier Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la traduction et LaMomo pour la révisio**

On dit que tout le monde a une saison préférée. Certains adorent la chaleur de l'été alors que d'autres apprécient la fraîcheur vive de l'hiver.

Il est vrai que les paysages d'hiver me faisaient penser à Bella. Je rêvais d'elle quand je contemplais les sommets gelés et sculptés par la neige poudreuse éparse.

Le chatoiement du lever de soleil sur les pentes douces des collines me faisant fantasmer sur le paradis d'ivoire immaculé des courbes de Bella.

La chaleur de l'été me faisait aussi penser à Bella. La volupté qui remplissait ses yeux pleins de désir. La trace brûlante que laissaient ses doigts ardents sur ma peau.

Mais à cause d'elle, j'aimerais toujours l'automne.

J'aimais marcher main dans la main avec Bella dans la forêt envahie par la végétation à la fin du mois de septembre.

La profondeur de son âme et la douceur de sa voix étaient aussi entêtantes que la palette des couleurs qui nous entouraient.

Le reflet dans ses yeux quand elle souriait était semblable à la lueur des derniers rayons du soleil levant sur les feuilles cuivrées cachées parmi le feuillage roux et auburn des érables.

Elle était ma brise vaporeuse d'automne. Le doux mouvement du vent jouant dans les feuilles rouillées. La caresse de son souffle aussi léger que la chute d'une feuille tombant d'un arbre sur mon cou.

Elle avait la douceur d'une veste que l'on a longtemps portée et d'une écharpe nouée autour de moi, me protégeant.

Allumer la cheminée pour la première fois de l'année me faisais aussi penser à Bella. Le feu que l'on allume non par nécessité, mais plutôt pour le plaisir d'avoir un endroit où se blottir ensemble sous une couverture.

Un endroit où l'on pouvait se donner l'un à l'autre, enchantés par le crépitement du bois. Contempler sa beauté se refléter dans l'orange et pourpre des flammes tiédissant nos corps blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Ma Bella était ma douceur, ma couverture. Elle était mon histoire d'amour en automne. Elle était mon foyer.


	3. Animal

**A/N: Je**** rémercie**** en**** particulier**** Elizabeth Mary**** Masen**** pour la traduction et LaMomo pour la révisio**

On dit que l'on ne peut pas apprécier les chiens et les chats en même temps. Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'Homme. Les hommes apprécient leurs chiens alors que les femmes gâtent leurs chats.

La fidélité, la loyauté et la bienveillance semblable à celles des jeunes chiots me faisaient penser à elle, mais à cause d'elle j'étais maintenant attiré par les chats.

Les pas hésitants d'un chaton sur une surface inconnue étaient comme les pas précautionneux de Bella sur un rocher glissant après la pluie. Un chaton qui incline lentement sa tête sur le côté et vous regarde avec curiosité me faisait penser au désir de Bella de comprendre la complexité du monde qui l'environnait.

Comme un chat, Bella était indépendante et autonome, mais elle avait besoin d'attentions .Quand elle se reposait après une longue journée, elle évoquait pour moi un chat nonchalant blotti contre moi, ronronnant et murmurant lorsque que je la caressais.

Comme le chat qui monte sur vos genoux quand vous avez besoin de réconfort, Bella savait quand j'avais besoin plus particulièrement de son affection –sa présence et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne m'apaisaient comme rien d'autre au monde ne pourrait le faire.

Quand elle commençait à s'exciter et devenir joueuse, elle bondissait comme un petit léopard des neiges. Toutefois, lorsque nous étions seuls, Bella était terriblement féline. Un vrai chat sauvage aux mouvements fluides et majestueux.

Elle était mon splendide tigre des neiges et serait toujours l'adorable petit chaton qui avait apporté le bonheur à mon cœur solitaire.


	4. Pays

**A/N: Je**** rémercie**** en**** particulier**** Elizabeth Mary**** Masen**** pour la traduction et LaMomo pour la révisio**

Tout le monde a un endroit préféré à visiter, un pays qu'ils aiment  
explorer et qu'ils se languissent de revoir.

Plusieurs pays ou cultures me faisaient penser à Bella. Sa perspicacité, sa  
conscience d'elle- même m'évoquaient les cultures orientales et leur  
mysticisme.

Comme dans beaucoup de pays du Sud de l'Europe, la ponctualité ne  
prédominait pas chez Bella, au lieu de ça, elle savourait chaque instant.

Même si elle s'assumait, elle ne voulait jamais être sous le feu des  
projecteurs et n'était pas présomptueuse.

Mon pays préféré n'était pas celui que tout le monde inclut dans ses  
grandes idées de voyage ou une destination aussi évidente que Paris, New  
York, Sydney ou Londres. Ce n'était ni en Asie ni en Afrique.

Le mien m'était venu de manière inattendue. Il avait surgit et m'avait  
changé, toutefois je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je devais expérimenter  
tout ce que la vie m'offrait.

Grâce à Bella, j'aimerais toujours la Suisse.

Non pas pour sa majesté, ses montagnes, collines et vallées. Ni pour ses  
paysages de cartes postales ou son histoire riche, offrant tout cela et tant  
d'autres choses.

Mais plutôt pour sa place atypique dans le mond. Ne demandant pas à être  
remarquer mais méritant toutes les attentions. Ne favorisant pas un au  
détriment des autres. Ne forçant personne à prendre partie.

Bella était le calme au milieu de mon chaos, celle qui apaisait mon esprit  
tiraillé par un conflit intérieur. Mon échappatoire au milieu de la  
bataille. Mon paradis. Là où je voulais vivre et m'installer.

Bella, la seule pour qui je me sentais destiné.


End file.
